


A simple detail

by mimilee (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is baby your honor, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Drunk Sex, Editor Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Top Bokuto Koutarou, lately my tl is filled w bokuaka wedding art and IM LOVING IT, lowkey angsty, the IT couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: The metal on kou's hand was playing with his head and he was done with it taunting him. He didn't care If he was selfish."Take off your ring."-Hyperventilation but make it bokuaka
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based on the hyperventilation film/manhwa. So I recommend to either watch it before or after reading this as a treat!! (Myreadingmanga.com)
> 
> Also not grammar checked..

"Let the 10 year reunion for the classes of 2016 and 2019 begin" Konoha cheered as he took a shot.

Chatter immediately erupted, the restaurant was packed. 

If akaashi was being honest he was just glad to see his old friends from volleyball club hut if he was even more honest he was just here to able Koutarou.

For a while now the only he could see him is through his matches and his tv. 

Sure it was pathetic of coming here instead of directly asking Koutarou to hang out. It's not like they had a falling out at any point, they were just both busy. Kou busy being a top tier player and him well with editing.

Back when he was an editor for a mangaka he had more free time and would occasionally have the time to watch Koutarou in action from auditorium seats instead of his house or the train or his job like he had been doing lately.

But being an editor for a big publishing house had eaten up all his free time. 

The days where he grabbed ice cream after practices with his teammates felt centuries ago.

"Keiji dont tell me your a light weight?" Komi leaned up against him pushing a bottle into his hands.

"If anything I think you should be slowing down," akaashi took both the bottles and set them aside. Their past libero was already tipsy if he kept drinking fast he was going to be puking in an hour or so.

Komi faded into the background buzz.

Akaashi looked around and still no Koutarou. He leaned back in his chair and took a swing from one of the bottles he confiscated from komi.

The alchohol burned his throat as it went down, its bitter taste remained on his lips.

"Hey big man is here !" One of his past classmates yelled.

Akaashi looked up and there he was.  
Koutarou's smile beamed and his expensive suit set him apart from the rest.

His star shining as always.

Akaashi looked back down to his plate. He picked out the pepperoni bits off his slice.

He should have gone up to him and brought him over and attach himself to his hip for atleast the rest of the night. But not even the alcohol didnt push him out of his comfort.

"Hey guys what's up!!" Koutarou suddenly was across him. The club members flooded him with hugs. 

He had a ring.

It stung. It stung more than it should have.

He needed to numb this out. He shrugged both bottles he had taken from komi. It was gross. 

He could feel the alchohol entering his bloodstream, yeah he was probably a little more then buzzed. 

Despite his earlier thoughts of clinging onto Koutarou he made no efforts to talk to him. He could barely see him while he looked away. He focused on his hands.

They looked rough.

Yet the ring would slip easily. Koutarou was playing with his ring and at some point akaashi hoped he would stop playing with it and take it off already.

"She's really nice you should meet her." Washio bumped his elbow into kou.

"Well is she pretty ?" Koutarou asked.

"Of course she is, here let me show you some photos of her." Washio browed through his phone.

The heat from the room seemed suffocating. 

"I'm going to take a smoke break." Akaashi stood up. No one probably listened but that was fine.

He had seen Koutarou face to face and that was the only reason why he should be taking his leave soon anyways.

Once he opened the door the chill wind greeted him. In some form it comforted him.

He sat down on the sidewalk and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter.

He breathed in the nicotine and breathed it out. He always preferred smoking over drinking.

"I'm going out to smoke for a bit." 

Koutarou was infront of him once again

"What are you doing out here?" 

Akaashi didnt respond.

"Aside from smoking you really haven't changed you know?" Koutarou sat down next to him.

Akaashi glanced over to him, kou was already looking at him. 

"Give me a cig akaashi,"

"Shouldnt you take care of your body ? Being a top athlete and all?"

"Come one Keiji"

Akaashi took another cigarette out of his pocket. Hearing him call him by his first name felt nice.

"Thanks," kou replied as he put the cigarette between his lips.

"Um Keiji, light."

He sighed and took out his lighter as he turned around he was startled how close kou was.

He lit his cigarette and it felt out place. It felt intimate and it shouldn't have.

After he finished smoking this cigarette he decided he was going to leave.

Lost in thought he forgot about his own cigarette. The heat burned his fingers. 

Quickly he dropped the cigarette into the ground and stepped on it. His fingers ached lightly. 

"Are you okay keiji?" Koutarou took his hand into his inspecting it as if he was a doctor.

"I'm fine," akaashi pryed his hand off.

"Are you sure ?" Kou took his hand onto his once again.

"Yeah, I'm going to go now." Akaashi stood up.

"Dont go." 

Akaashi was taken aback. 

"Hey where's our pride and joy, kou where are you?!" Someone yelled from the inside.

"Hurry," Koutarou offered his hand.

Was it the alchohol or the nicotine ? Or was it something in the air?

Akaashi gave his hand to Koutarou. As soon as Koutarou has his hand he pulled him along into a small sprint. After running a couple of blocks away the ended up in a dark alley.

Before Akaashi could catch his breath Koutarou pushed him into the wall behind. Not wasting a second kou's lips where on his.

Akaashi kissed back wrapping his arms around kou's neck.

It wasnt nearly enough but kou was already nibbling on his neck.

Akaashi miserably failed to suppress his moans.

"Shh be quiet for me baby," Koutarou whispered into his ear as him hand roamed downward.

Hearing Koutarou call him baby should have melted him but it brought him back to his senses. Kou had a ring, he was probably engaged. 

"We can't, sorry." Akaashi pushed him off. Using this time to catch his breath.

"Why? Keiji you like me don't you?"

His heart was thumping against his chest, he knew? 

"What are you saying bokuto?" He furrowed his eyebrows hoping that playing dumb would work.

"You came to the reunion for me, you don't care for these things."

Although he looked aloof akaashi always knew how perceptive bokuto was.

"What do you know?" Akaashi snapped. 

"I know you. I saw everything. The way you were only looking at me while drinking and the way you've looked at me since I was your captain and you were my setter."

Akaashi remained silent. Koutarou took this as a sign to keep going. He got closer to him and parted akaashi lips with his thumb.

"Should I stop? I'll do anything you want me to."

His thumb slipped into akaashi's mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" 

Akaashi shook his head and lightly sucked on his finger.

Kou inhaled sharply and proceeded to remove his thumb.

"Let's go." Once again Koutarou was pulling him foward.

The metal on kou's hand was playing with his head and he was done with it taunting him. He didnt care If he was selfish. 

"Take off your ring."

Koutarou nodded, he took it off and put it on akaashi's finger.

Keiji was confused but he rather have it on him and than it being on kou.

Before he knew it they were in Koutarou's apartment.

As soon as they were inside kou started to take off his clothes, akaashi followed behind his footsteps.

Akaashi stopped for a moment as he was unbuttoning Koutarou's shirt to admire his build. He ran his finger from his chest to his abs slowly. Absolutely enjoying it when his hand came in contact with kou's tent.

Koutarou had enough apparently and stripped down akaashi completely.

Their clothes fell into the ground silently.

-

The sun poured through the windows and Koutarou found himself alone in bed.

He glanced to his nightstand, no note was left. He checked his phone, no messages from him.

Bokuto sighed, he had fucked up. Approaching his old bff and the one he loved should have been when neither of them were drunk.

Keiji definitely doesnt know about he feels and he'll think he used him for a quick fuck.

But he was wrong.

He liked him too, no, he loved him. 

He was glad to have his attention, he was overjoyed to be looked at like that with those beautiful eyes.

He ran his hand through his bed hair. 

How long ago did Keiji leave? Could he still be around the block? Could he have time to find him and explain? 

Koutarou threw on some sweats and plain shirt and went out to look for keiji.

His sandals werent the most comfortable to be running down stairs with but he could bear with it if he could get the chance to clear things up.

He ran out his apartment buildings and into the street desperately hoping his soulmate would be around.

Coincidentally, he made eye contact with those black eyes and long eyelashes.

Keiji looked suprised and briefly turned around and started to walk away.

Koutarou wanted to cry, but first he ran towards Keiji not give him the chance to run away.

"Keiji wait," Koutarou yelled through the morning crowd.

Surprisingly enough Keiji waited.

When they were finally face to face kou grabbed Keiji's hand and slowed down his breathing.

"I only came back to give you back the ring." Keiji took off the said ring off and pushed it towards the other.

"Huh ? Thank god for that ring. Look Keiji, I -" 

"I'm sorry I was selfish and had you cheat on whoever this ring belongs to. Let's not meet again."

"No, keiji that ring, I'm not with anyone, that ring is the one you gave me when I graduated. Sure it looks old but it's that one. The ring is still engraved look at it." Koutarou pushed the ring back to keiji.

Keiji furrowed his eyebrows and took the ring to inspect it. As Koutarou had mentioned it looked worn out yet it still had "you'll shine bright" engraved to the inside of the ring.

Keiji's heart cheered happily that Koutarou was alone, he was single and this ring was the one he had given him all those years ago. Yet he couldnt bring himself to smile a simple detail doesn't mean a future. 

"I see, well I'm glad that no one for hurt."

"Look I know you and I know what you're thinking, yesterday wasnt a drunken mistake for me. Keiji I love you and I'm sorry I hadnt gathered up the courage sooner but please let's give this a chance." Koutarou cupped keiji's face gently with his hands.

Keiji cried and Koutarou embraced him warmly.

-

The end !! The other chap is just the smut I wrote for it but I didnt like it enough to leave it here but I also didnt want to erase it so it totally optional. Anyways they get married yay bokuaka wedding!! I love em ok bye!!!


	2. Delirious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanton moans spilled out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the smut I left out,, it sucks bit incase yall wanted sum

\- tw // Nsfw // smut 

Their lips reattached to eachother once again.

The cool metal pressed into his skin.

Koutarou's rough hands roamed akaashi's body until they both settled to designated spots.

One teasing one of his nipples and the other settled on keiji's member, going up and down smoothly and a steady pace.

"Please kou," keiji moaned out his highschool fantasies were playing out. The man he loves and longed for was pleasuring him on his own accord.

He didnt respond, at least not verbally.

His hands stopped and pushed keiji's hips upwards. 

Keiji was about to ask what he was doing but his brain muddled the moment Koutarou's tounge was pressed against his entrance and probed inside him.

Wanton moans spilled out littered with bokuto's name.

Kou's fingers slipped in keiji's mouth, after sucking on his fingers and lubricating them he pulled away. 

His tounge slipped out then slipped two fingers in.

As he prepared him kou started leaving hickies all over keiji's body. His body was a blank canvas and kou was going to make it into a masterpiece.

Keiji couldnt take it anymore his fingers werent enough. He needed him.

"Kou please just," he cut himself short, too embarrassed to finish saying the rest.

Koutarou kissed him deeply before replying a quick okay. 

He pulled his fingers out and reached for his drawer. He poured the lube generously and aligned himself to keiji's entrance.

In a swift move he entered, akaashi grunted at the size of the other.

"Tell when to move," Koutarou peppered keiji's face with light kisses.

"Okay, move." Keiji breathed out.

Koutarou didnt spare a second and began to thrust in and out of him.

He started slow and steady and it made it much more intimate than akaashi had braced himself for.

It was as if Koutarou actually loves him. As if this whole ordeal wasnt just a drunken mistake for him.

"Faster kou," keiji begged. His tears of heart ache mixed with ones of pleasure.

Koutarou seemed reluctant but did it anyways.

Thankfully that seemed to do the trick. He could no longer be preoccupied with his heart when he was delirious in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> They get married!!  
> Let's all thank bokuaka for getting me out of my writers block!!


End file.
